Her Bucket List
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Summary: "Fang... I'm sick. They only gave me one month to live... I'm dying." Max is battling cancer and tells her best friend, Fang that she has one month to live. This is the story of how Max's bucket list came to be. No wings.
1. Prologue

**Her Bucket List**

_Summary: "Fang... I'm sick. They only gave me one month to live... I'm dying." Max is battling cancer and tells her best friend, Fang that she has one month to live. This is the story of how Max's bucket list came to be. No wings._

**So, guys, there's going to be a sequel, where Fang and Max actually do everything on Max's bucket list, this is just the story of, like the summary says, how her list came to be. And for those of you who aren't aware of what a bucket list is, it's a list that people make when they know they're dying. On the list there are things that the person wants to do before they die; before they "kick the bucket".**

* * *

Prologue

_Third Person POV_

A young girl, no more than fifteen years of age, sat anxiously on the edge of a hospital bed, wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a large, green M on the back and dark skinny jeans; a refreshing look compared to her usual jonny coat. A dark blond wig sat in her lap, her hands gently folded on top of it. A black bandana clothed her bare head, and her nervous green eyes shone brightly beneath dark circles that engulfed the cavities of her eyes.

"So, doc... what's the damage? Since I'm now clad in my normal Max-styled clothes, I would assume I'm going home... but Dr. Clyde, I've known you for seven, going on eight years. Any time you pull me in here before I go home, you break the bad news to me. What is it this time? No dairy products for a month? Oooh, no citrus fruits?"

Max had expected Dr. Clyde to chuckle at her response; it was a game they played. However, the doctor's expression did not turn into a silly smile. In fact, it kept a rather gloomy look.

"Max... Oh, dear, dear Maximum..."

"Doc.. just tell me. Get it over with. I'm a big girl, I can take it." She got the hint. "I'm dying, aren't I? Clyde! Hello! Can you just tell me?"

"Okay, Max... We've done some tests... and sadly, we're only giving you one month to live."

Her jaw fell open and she slipped off the hospital bed in a daze. Max walked outside and saw her Mom's tan Pathfinder. She got into the passenger seat, said hello to her mother, sister Ella and brother Jeff. She turned to the window as the car started moving and watched the sign of the hospital fall into the distance.

_Oncology- Cancer specialists: Dr. Patricia Smith, Dr. Samuel Richardson & Dr. Abraham Clyde._

She knew that was the last time she'd ever see that horrid reminder of what dwelled in her brain.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the prologue! Expect chapter 1 soon! I was going to make it so the Flock had wings, but I figured it would be too much of a play off of the expiration date. And I wanted to be original. Plus, my grandma's been switched from hospital to hospital since January because she had a heart surgery gone awry, and the last hospital she was at, she had to stay on the cancer floor. So cancer's been on my mind. It was either this or a songfic with Cancer by My Chemical Romance, which I might do after this story and the sequel. I hope it's all alright!

**Zach: Jee, Abby, have some confidence!  
Abby: Zach, it's called modesty. Most humans have it. Just not you. It was something you sadly weren't created with.  
Zach: -gasp- You whor-oscope reader! You couldn't have just said born and make me feel like a normal person! Gosh, you have no heart.  
Abby: Right, Zach.. Right. Whatever, I hope everyone enjoyed! Review, please!**

**Love and 25 Cent Bracelets,  
Abby**


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback Part One

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

I was laying on my right side, curled up in a ball on my bed. I absent-mindedly dragged my tongue over my bitterly chapped lips, thinking. It still hadn't really hit me; I was actually dying. Not many fourteen year olds die before they get the chance to marry. Hell! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Thinking about my first kiss made me think of my best friend-and secret crush- Fang. We'd been best friends since the fifth grade.

_Flashback_

Today was my first day of fifth grade. I was so excited all summer to be a fifth grader; even during chemo.

Two years ago, when I was eight, I was diagnosed with brain cancer. Sure, it was scary, but when I lost my hair, I could throw it at my nurses and my doctor, Dr. Clyde. Silly, I know, but it was amusing! It was the one up side to chemotherapy.

I just got out of the hospital two weeks ago, because Clyde said he wanted me to enjoy my first day of school. The first few hours flew by, but I did notice that there was a new boy in my class. His olive skin tone shone beneath his silky looking black hair and dark, comfy attire, and when I first saw his eyes, I was exhilerated to say the least. On first sight one would think that they were the deepest of browns. But when I went up to hand my math sheet in to my teacher, I couldn't help but stare at this mysterious new boy through the red curls on my new wig.

I noticed that they were black-yes, black, not brown!- with flecks... no, streaks of dark purple in them. They were... beautiful. I found myself gasping at his intense gaze when our eyes connected.

I sat back down in my chair when I felt one of my curls being pulled at. My head whipped around to the bully of my grade, Ari.

"Quit it, Batchelder!" Ari and his stupid jerk friends snickered behind me. They pulled my curls a few more times and each time I would slap their hands away.

Mr. Morgan dismissed us to lunch and as I was walking to the lunch room I felt my wig being tugged at again, until finally it slipped right off. Immediately, my cheeks reddened as the blood rushed to my face in complete embarassment. The five boys around me were laughing loudly as I scrambled to pick up my wig. As my fingers grazed a knotted strand, they kicked it away from me and into the middle of the hallway.

Everyone knew about the cancer, but I still was ashamed that I had no hair.

I was ugly.

The new kid, whose name I learned was Nick, slowly walked towards the others and I expected his impassive face to contort into a rotten, toothy smile; He had to have helped them make fun of me. Who wouldn't? I'm a freak. However, Nick came up to me and swiftly picked up my wig, looking scarily angry.

"Just leave her alone if you know what's best for you." The guys sarcastically "ooh-ed" in the background as Nick gently grabbed my elbow. When we got to the cafeteria he looked like he wanted to say something, but instead, he just gave me a sad look, handed me my wig and walked to an empty lunch table, leaving me standing there, bald, with a tangled lump of hair in my hand.

Great. He pitied me. Just what I needed. A few minutes later the jerks stalked into the cafe. They all glared at me, but walked past my table. I ate my lunch in silence, wishing I didn't have to be cursed with a dumb tumor in my brain and thinking about the new boy. I threw out my lunch as the period was dismissed; it was time for recess and I couldn't contain my excitement. I grinned, happy to see my best friend, Nudge soon.

I sat on the swing we dubbed "Max's swing", and waited for her, this being our usual meeting place. I was staring at the brick-colored cedar chips when a pair of light-up lavender and navy sketchers stomped into my view. I looked up into the caramel colored eyes of my dark-skinned friend. Her mane of tangled curls bounced around her mocha-toned face, and her bright smile increased into a grin as she threw her slender arms around my waist. She sat on "Nudge's swing" and told me all about her first day of fifth grade.

Suddenly, I heard snickering and then yelling. I looked away from Nudge and saw Ari push Nick.

I barely heard, "You made a mistake standing up for that Martinez girl. She's a freak of nature." Nick pushed him back, though it looked like a much harder push than Ari's was. Suddenly, fists were flying.

"Hold on, Nudge." I said, and ran over to the fight.

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

So the throwing of the hair thing, lemme explain. The other day I was on omegle (you can talk to strangers) cause I was really bored, and I was talking to this guy who I learned had cancer. He was telling me all about it and I feel like he's part of the reason I'm writing this. He fought the disease- and won :D Congrats, Jessiah! So he was talking about how everything during chemo sucks except that he could pull out his hair and throw it at people. Jessiah, you're a great help to my story, and I'll ask you questions if I ever need to. Thank you so much!

**Zach: -sniffle-**

**Abby: Are you.. crying..?**

**Zach: That was beautiful.**

**Abby: Yes, yes, I'm aware, but **_**please**_**. Show some dignity! Anyways, review please! I want to know how everyone likes it so far. Flames are welcome!**

Love and Cancer Survivors,

**Abby**

**P.S. Was it wrong of me to leave a cliff hanger during a flashback..?**


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback Part Two

**I'm sorry that there was such a long wait! (It's been less than a week and I'm calling it long! GOD BLESS ME, THERE'S A MIRACLE UPON US!) Tell your friends about this story, because I feel really proud of this story. -smiles wide-**

**Zach: She says that about all of her stories.  
Abby: FALSE STATEMENT.  
Zach: Whatever, Abby. Whatever.  
Abby: Whatever, Zach. Whatever. Enjoy the chapter, folks! **

* * *

Fang POV

_Flashback_

I was standing in front of my new elementary school, staring at the angrily wide open doors. I had been through this many times before, though my divorced and currently single mom promised this time it would be for good. Every place we end up at she meets a new guy that she ends up hanging around with like a sick little puppy dog. Each time, it lasts between 4 and 9 months. I've counted. After a sobbingly long break up, Mom decides to move to a new state.

This time it was to the small town of Seligman, Arizona; Population 456. Or so I've been told. My tired, secretary mother and I made 458.

Awkward.

As I gawked at the gates that would keep me in heck, a voice in my head told me it would be different this time. I listened to it as I walked into school, but knew it wouldn't be. It never was.

I'll spare you the gory details about the start of the day, but I knew there weren't going to be many good things about my year here. Except for one thing.

I was doing a math worksheet that my teacher, Mr. Morgan, assigned when an angel walked by me. She had beautiful, scarlet curls and shockingly green eyes. They connected with mine and though I would never ad mit it, I shivered. I didn't like the way the guys behind her treated her and pulled on her hair.

From the way she harshly whispered, " Quit it, Batchelder!", I could tell that this was a daily routine. Mr. Morgan heftily got up from his pathetic excuse for a desk and mumbled a scruffy dismissal. On my way out I took my sweet old time; I had no friends to sit with at lunch, anyway. I was going to be "that loner" again, just like usual.

Take a bite of the reality apple, folks. Kids aren't all nice and dumb like they seem in the movies.

I threw my dirty black book bag over my shoulder and left that awful class room. I dragged my fingers across the bumpy, disgusting cream-colored brick walls, and then I saw it. The first time I saw the angel get picked on up close.

Ari and his little gang of friends ripped off the curly red-wig?-off of the girl's tenderly bald head. I absentmindedly read her backpack; It read MAX in tiny, bold letters. Max... It suited her.

Max leaned down to pick up her wig and Ari kicked it far away from her. I couldn't let them pick on the ang- I mean Max. As I started to stealthily move forward, Max's eyes darted towards me. I stealthily swiped the wig up from the ground.

"Just leave her alone if you know what's best for you," I threatened. I delicately grabbed her bony elbow and brought her with me towards the cafeteria, mentally questioning my sudden burst of courage.

When we reached the lunch room I wanted to introduce myself, to tell this girl that I could be there when those jerks wanted to pick on her... To be her friend. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Hesitantly, I shut my mouth and handed her the tangled mess of red, then turned away to the nearest empty lunch table, shaking my head in self-dismay as I walked there. I glared at the group of boys as they walked in and ate my lunch in silence until it was dismissed.

Next battle to conquer: recess.

I absentmindedly walked through the grossly colored wood chips on the sadly decaying wooden playground, thinking about Max. Obviously she had cancer, I mean, I saw her head. But I'd never really seen what that looks like in real life. And why would those boys make fun of her for that? It was utterly disgusting. She was honestly the prettiest girl i had ever seen in the seven states I've lived in. Prettier than the girls from New York, the girls from Los Angeles, even prettier than the four cutest blonds from my school in Montana. Max seemed nice enough and cancer isn't something to fool about.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my back. I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. But again, I felt something against my spine. I turned around and a rock hit my left cheek, barely missing my eye. Ari and his friends were laughing behind a slide, laughing stupidly. I walked up to them, prepared to have a different reputation this time.

"What do you want, Batchelder?" I spat venomously. He chortled rudely.

"I want you," he poked a stubby, sausage finger to my chest, "to join our crew." I must have given him the most shocked deer-in-the-headlights look. He rolled his eyes.

"You know. The cool guys. We make all of those inferior kids feel like what they are; scum. Like that dumb chick, Max Martinez." I shook my head. This dude was _seriously_ getting on my nerves.

"Inferior? You mean the fact that Max has a disease? You think that you're better than her because she's sick? Well, I've got news for you, bud. You're the sick one. You're the inferior one. No way will I be in your 'crew.'" Ari pushed me. It wasn't very hard, but he still managed to move me backwards a little bit.

"You made a mistake standing up for that Martinez girl. She's a freak of nature."

That's when I snapped. Well, as much as a fifth grader can snap. I pushed Ari back and he went flying backwards. All of his friends started getting angry. The stupidly blond, greasy looking one, Greg took a swing at me, which I easily dodged, but on my way up the freckly red headed kid, Trent, hit me in the cheek, right where my cut had just started to bleed. I kicked the back of his knee and he fell down, nursing the pain.

Suddenly, I saw another pair of feet run up to me. I got ready to fight, but looked up to find a bald Max, her muddy, tangled wig on the cement a yard away.

"Everyone! Stop fighting!" Nobody, including me, stopped fighting. I hit the Vietnamese boy, Vance, and I saw Ari get up out of the corner of my eye as I bit his shoulder violently. Meanwhile, Max had given up being the peace maker and was beating up a black boy named Bryson.

Then, I felt someone hit my shoulder blade; Ari. Our fists were in a little dance, trying to hit one another without intercepting, without hurting ourselves, only hurting the other. I finally went in for the kill and hit his chin. He kicked my knee cap and I fell, taking him down with me. I rolled from his falling form and once he hit the ground, I slammed on top of him, hitting his face.

Unfortunately, he had a good spot of kicking what really shouldn't be kicked. I fell over and then he was all over me with his tubby fists. I could feel the bruises forming and the blood dripping from my nose. Sure, I was strong for a kid, but I wasn't nearly as beefy as Ari.

Suddenly, a scuffed up white shoe kicked the Ari's side, and then his head. I saw his eyes close and I thought for sure he was dead. I, on the other hand, probably didn't look so hot, either. Max rushed down to me.

"Nick! Oh my gosh, Nick, I'm so sorry! Are you alright! Oh, obviously not," She muttered. "This is all my fault. This is why you don't stand up for me. You get your butt kicked by dumb Batchelder over there." She was looking down on me, a finger resting on my hand. I felt embarrassed that she could beat them up better than I could, but I didn't care. I had the prettiest girl in the world talking to me.

"Are... are you an Angel?" She laughed a sweet, hearty laugh.

"No, Nick, I'm not. I'm just your average sick girl." She looked around. "You know, Nick doesn't really suit you." I gave her a frazzled look. "And after what you did to Vance's shoulder, I can see you're a biter. I'm gonna call you F-"

"What in the devil happened here?"

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

I considered ending it here, but I figured that would be the definition of cruel and unusual punishment. No need to thank me. -wink-

* * *

Max was cut off by the vice principal who was standing next to Mr. Morgan and a few other teachers. Now, before you all go off and defend my honor, imagine how this looks from everyone else. One kid knocked out, a few nursing their minute injuries, and a girl above a bloody and bruised boy. Yeah, basically a miniature re-enactment of World War II with kids as soldiers. Max stood up, grabbing what used to be a wig.

"Ari and his friends were trying to hurt Nick! So I went over to tell them to stop but then they were all hitting him. It was all self defense on his part!"

Mr. O'Donnel looked angry, obviously not believing the story, and his face was turning the color of his flaming hair.

"And how exactly did you end up with a cut on your cheek?" Max wiped her face and saw blood. She sighed.

"Well, it was self defense. And Nick-defense. I did what I had to!" She folded her arms against her chest.

"Max, why is it that you are constantly getting into fights?" I saw the glimmer of a tear in her eye, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"I'll express my right to remain silent. Just bring me to Laurel's."

Max sat next to me as we waited to see the principal. We were also waiting for our parents to arrive, and glaring at the bullies across from us.

"Max... You were trying to tell me something when Mrs. O'Donnel cut you off. What was it?" She snorted.

"I've decided to give you a nickname. Fang. Do you wanna be my friend, Fang?" She grinned and I couldn't suppress one of my own.

"Sure, Max." She was hugging me when the door beside us swung open; it was the seven mothers. All of the fifth graders around me cringed at the site of their mothers' looks. All except for Max. Her mom came up to us and squatted.

"Max. I'm not happy about this." Max nodded and muttered something. "But I know you have a reason for it. So tell me, do you feel accomplished at hurting these boys?" She scowled at her mom and shook her head. "Why did you do it then?" She sighed.

"I was trying to help my friend. They were trying to hurt him and five against one just isn't fair. And look at me! I'm finally healthy, I just _had_ to get into a fight!" Her mom looked at her; healthy wasn't exactly the look she was going for. Mrs. Martinez let out a small chuckle and gave her daughter a small smile.

"Then you're off the hook with me. But that doesn't make it alright. Now, who's this friend of yours?" Max beamed and hugged me again.

"This," She squeezed me, "is my new boy best friend! His name is Fang." Her mom looked puzzled but nodded.

"Hi there, Fang. It's nice to see that Max made a new friend. I'm Mrs. Martinez. Are you new here?" I just nodded my head, afraid I would say the wrong thing. I was Max's boy best friend? I couldn't let her mom think I wasn't a good enough person to be her friend. Mrs. M smiled and O'Donnel opened the door to the principal's office.

"Principal Laurel is ready for you," He droned, leaving the room. He muttered, "What happened to good coffee?" and left the room. My mom told me that she knew I was 'innocent' compared to the other 'greasy' looking boys as she guided me into the principal's office.

We each took our turns telling the principal what happened and she saw that the five bullies' stories didn't match up, but Max's and mine did. We weren't completely let off, but they were much worse off.

On the first day of fifth grade at Seligman Elementary, two outcasts became friends, five bullies were suspended for three days, and the two outcasts had to eat lunch with the principal for one day. I could tell this year _was_ going to be different.

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

**

BEFORE I RECEIVE EMAILS AND EMAILS OF HATE-MAIL: I have nothing against Asian people, African Americans, 'Toeheads', or 'Gingers'. I actually enjoy being diverse (: (Especially with the 'stupidly blond' part... I'm blond, so take no offense!) Now, I know it seems like there's going to be more about the flashback, but there isn't, I'm sorry! I hope this is a good second chapter!

**Zach: Wow, Abby... I didn't know you had it in you to write about serious matters.**

**Abby: Can it, meat head. Review, lovelies! Enjoy!**

**Love and Bloody Noses,**

**Abby**

**P.S. I don't know if this is going to send another alert to those of you who have it alerted, but someone told me it was all bolded and I had to fix it. Terribly sorry!**


	4. Breaking News Dinners for Best Friends

**Sorry for the wait, everyone!  
Zach: But hey! She's updating.  
Abby: And he's being nice. -smiles-  
Zach: Kinda..?  
Abby: It's only cause we're getting married tomorrow!  
Zach: -loses color in face-  
Abby: Eh, I'm kidding you, I'm kidding you. We're getting married in ten minutes, so get a move on with the reading, fellas!  
Zach: -turns green and whispers- help...**

* * *

I shook my head, ridding my mind of the memory.

As the years went on, teasing increased by Ari and his dumb friends, but with everyone else it died down. Plus, I had my best friend.

The summer going into seventh grade, Nudge moved away. I was devastated, as was Fang. We felt alone, but we weren't. We always had and always would have one another. That same year, I was out of school and being taught by the one and only Fang for four months for chemo. He was there for me when I was barely even there. He held my hair for me while I was barfing my brains out. Projectile vomit? No problem. He promised me that he would always be there and for four years, he's kept that promise.

I had to tell him about this... I mean, how could I avoid it? I'm _dying_, for God's sake! What do I do, wait until I'm dead and have my mom apologize for us keeping him out of the loop? That'll fly over well, he'd probably kill himself. And that's _just_ what we need; two dead outcasts.

Well hey, it would be like a less romantic, modern day Romeo and Juliet, if you're thinking positively. Face death with a smile, I always say.

I rolled onto my other side and reached for the cordless phone in its dock on my ivory bedside table. Dialing the number I had memorized by heart so long ago, I pushed the buttons to call Fang's house phone.

"Max!" I could hear a smile in his voice. Since I was eleven years old I've liked him. Well, okay, that's a little white lie. I've liked him since he defended me on the first day of fifth grade. And ever since, I always hope there's a little bit more behind his "Max!"'s when he answers the phone... There never was.

"Heyya, Fang." I cleared my throat; mistake number one for showing I'm nervous. "So... uh... Clyde says uh.. hi." I stuttered; mistake number two. He chuckled.

"That man's always had a liking for me."

"Well, you basically saved my life." I could sense a bad look through the phone; we never talked about it. It was the unspoken rule, which brings me to mistake number three. "About the tumor..." I dragged off. How do you tell your best friend you're a freshman in highschool and you're dying? I heard Fang stop breathing momentarily.

"Max... What happened? What did he say? The tumor's gone, right?" He was frantically searching for that glimpse of hope he always desperately needed. Suddenly, I heard Mrs. Allen in the background.

"Nick, honey, the turkey's ready! And I made your favorite, garlic mashed potatoes!" He gave a half-hearted laugh.

"It's the special dinner. I haven't heard one of these since... Jeez, since I had to leave Montana to come here. I can only imagine what news she has to break to me now. Maybe she's engaged to a real doctor." I laughed at his joke, but was worried. What would she have to talk to him about?

"Well... Okay, but after dinner can you bike over here? You tell me your news and I'll tell you mine." I heard a small thud.

"Ow. Stubbed my toe. Okay, Max. Miss ya, see you later!" He hung up with a click.

I sighed, placing the phone back in its spot and stared up at my ceiling. Before I knew it, twenty minutes passed. I dragged myself towards the green and purple pillows that engulfed my window seat and stared up at the clouds and the almost visible stars. I heard a sudden, tiny knock on my door.

"Come in," I quietly replied. My little sister, Ella, entered my room and closed the door behind her. I patted the spot next to me and she plopped down on top of a few throw pillows. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy so I could only assume that she had been crying.

"You put those tears away, okay? Nobody brings my kid sister to tears." I nudged my finger up against her chin, smiling. However, the dark look in her eyes only became worse.

"Max... I don't want you to die. I can't do it without you. Everything's hard enough as it is and you're the one who helps me get through everything." She stared up at the tie dye bandana that covered my bare head. I kissed her furrowed forehead and pulled her ten year old body to mine.

"Ahw, El. Don't you worry about me, ya hear? You hafta make sure Igs doesn't burn the house down and that mom stays alright." We gave our brother, Jeff, a nickname a few years ago because of his love for pyrotechnics. Ignite turned to Iggy and it stuck. She attempted at a laugh through her quiet sobs.

Another knock interrupted our moment and Iggy walked in. The sixteen year old shook off a few stray tears and hugged the two of us.

"Fang's here, Max. He brought Angel and Gazzy with him."

I chuckled, thinking of the time I helped Fang nickname his little brother. Word of advice: never give that kid a burrito. I grabbed Ella's hand and the three of us walked out to the driveway together. My mom kissed my forehead on the way out and we saw my best friend and his two siblings.

I ran up to him and hugged him strongly. I couldn't bring myself to form any sentences. I felt a little hand tug at my shirt and saw six year old Angel. I knelt beside her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Ange. I missed you." I winked at her and tickled her tiny belly quickly. I noogied Zephyr and walked up to Fang.

"Okay, bud, your news first." For only the second time in four years, I saw tears fill in my best friend's eyes. He sucked a breath in and I felt myself become more and more nervous.

"Come on, you three. I'm pretty sure my mom just made some chocolate chip cookies." Iggy brought Ella, Gazzy and Angel inside, leaving Fang and me alone. We walked up to the two-seater swing on our front porch and he rubbed the cushion next to him.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this one."

He might as well have said, 'Welcome to hell, Maximum Martinez.'

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I have this terrible rash on my face (it started swelling on Sunday) and my jerk doctor put me on prednisone. He told me that I could gain 20 pounds, think I'm seeing ghosts, and have mood swings! Oh, and the meds he gave me have side affects of swelling, itching and redness... Cause I would be able to identify the difference between the swelling, itchy redness on my face and the swelling, itchy redness that would be forming... I repeat, he's a jerk! Point is, its also been giving me hot flashes and making me extremely tired. So I hope you enjoy what I wrote for now!  
Zach: Please review!  
Abby: And for those of you who were kindly wondering, our wedding went surprisingly well.  
Zach: Yeah, considering our priest was your My Twin Doll, Olivia.  
Abby: Don't make me divorce you, boy. -scowls-  
Zach: Yes, dear...  
Abby: But as we were saying, review, please! Feedback makes me happy and I love knowing what y'all are thinking!

Love and Sister's Bras,  
Abby

P.S. I realized that in the first chapter I made Monique, (Nudge), one of Max's sisters, but she moved away after being Max's best friends... So I had to change that. And Nudge might come back into the sequel for a short amount of time, but I'm terribly sorry for kind of excluding her. But long story short, (too late, I know), this is _basically _a Max and Fang story. Review, loves!

Max POV


	5. Swinging Your Cares Away

**Here's more, lovelies! And faxnesslover guessed correctly as to what's going to happen. Dayum, she's good! Read her stories, everyone, they're pretty great! (;  
Zach: Yep, she tortures the flock in one of her stories, just like we do!  
Abby: I like how you can accept that I torture them... but it's a different story with you... You're a complex child.  
Zach: -points to self- spy. -smirk-  
Abby: -scowl- Please read before I kill him.**

**

* * *

**

MAX

I sat there next to my best friend utterly awestruck. My jaw had fallen open and if not for the shocking news he just gave me, Fang would've teased me that I was "catching flies". Frazzled words swam through my mind, though I'm not definitely positive as to what any of them were. A slightly tanned hand waved itself in front of my frozen face and I slowly closed my mouth, swallowing hard.

"Max... Yo, Maxie!" I glared at Fang for calling me that, but looked at him nonetheless. "Did you hear what I just said?" He stared at me with bitterly sad eyes. I slowly nodded my head feeling myself start to shake. "Max I-" I cut him off.

"I have to go."

That's when I started running as fast as I could to the local playground. It was a good ten minute run on a good, slow day. However, with the rumbling of thunder in the distance and the gloomy swirl of stormy clouds, I willed my legs to pump faster, propelling me forward towards the little red swingset coming into my vision.

Tears were swelling in my eyes and I was praying for the dam not to break. As I reached the swings, I swung my arms around the red bar that was slightly sprinkled with the light rain. I slid down, clingling to the bar like a life preserver, onto the soaking, red woodchips beneath me and unwillingly let the dam break. Tears cascaded from my tired eyes like ice cold waterfalls. Sobs racked my frail body and I had to lean on the bar for support.

I'm dying and now this? God must have a map of pain and suffering with a neon, flashing pin-poing on my life.

Then I felt a warm but wet hand on my frantically moving shoulder. Sad, black eyes stared at me through soaking hair and Fang sort of fell down towards me, huffing. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt; this was all that mattered. I sobbed with my best friend on the playground where our friendship first came to be for just over twenty minutes, the rain soaking through our clothes and washing away the liquid salt that travelled from our faces. He was all I had left... Or so I had thought for these past years. I finally -mostly- composed myself and wiped away some of the tears.

"How could you leave me? How can you do this to me? Why, Fang, why?" He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Mom and Rufus... Ronaldo... Whatever the hell his name is... they didn't work out. And she 'needs to get out.' That's why she made that dinner. I will never look at mashed potatoes the same again." He attempted to get a smile out of me, but was unsuccessful; instead I hit him.

"You asshole! You dumb, self centered asshole! You're leaving me! You're leaving me and I'm dying. A month... That's all I have, Fang; a month." I shook my head, fighting back another round of tears. He nervously laughed.

"You mean you have a month until chemo? Because, I mean... I thought you were done with all of that... Clyde said you were done." He was frantic for hope; one of the reasons why I was in love with my best friend. I felt stupid shaking my head again. It was something I wish I never had to do for the next month of my so called 'life'. Realization hit him and tears filled his eyes again. Even after all of these years, I've never seen him this emotional.

"You can't! You're barely fifteen! You... it's just not fair, Max. It's not. I can't accept this, because it just... it can't be real! You're young and you're exciting and you're beaut... You've got so much going for you!" He hastily got up and kicked the pole.

"Fang!" He ignored me as he started running. "Nicholas Anthony Allen!" I ran after him and once I caught up, I grabbed his arm.

"I promised you I would never leave. I made you a promise, Max! I want to be here with you. I _need_ to be here with you! You're all I have!" I reminded him of his mom and siblings. "It's not the same. I... I can't leave you. I won't leave." I sniffled a little bit and laughed.

"You're crazy." He pulled me into a hug, very much like a crazy person I might add, and looked at me, hands tightly grasping the tops of my arms.

"Max, you just might be right. I have to go... but I'll call you later." He started running off.

"What? Fang? Fang! What are you doing?" He left me to walk back to my house, questioning what the hell he was going to do. Why do I put myself into these stupid situations?

Because I love him, readers, that's why. Because I love him and I'm going crazy because of it. This is all his fault.

I scowled all the way home.

**

* * *

**

Zach: WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? HE'S SO DUMB LEAVING HER LIKE THAT!  
Abby: You mean kinda like you did to Cammie? -smirk-  
Zach: I hate it when you're right.  
Abby: -double smirk- I hope this chapter was satisfying! I quite enjoyed it. I could actually see it happening. Things haven't exactly been the best lately more than ever... and normally when I'm upset I go to the playground that's 5 or 10 minutes away from my house and swing on the swings at night time. Word of advice: You'll get weird looks and look like a depressed person, but it's worth it. Swinging alone really gives you time to think. Just trust me. I hope you liked this! Love all of you very, very much!

Love and Boyfriends' Birthdays,  
Abby


	6. Seligman, Arizona, Here I Stay!

**ROOAR. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! What horrible shenanigans must have caused it?  
****Zach: Please don't ask.  
****Abby: No, seriously, please don't. A whooole lotta chiz has been happening in my life lately and I'm really sorry for the lack of updates because of it. But everything had been so bad that I had been waking up crying every two or three hours last week every night. And I don't cry.  
****Zach: She really doesn't. Except for this one time wh-  
****Abby: Shut it. Point is, it's been really hard for me to focus on anything. And now I have NO idea how I'll be able to focus with school, but I guess I'll take it day by day. So here's your much deserved chapter!**

* * *

FANG

My best freaking friend needed me. And I'm moving to freaking Connecticut!

That blank look she had in her eyes when I told her I was moving slowly shattered my heart to pieces. The girl I loved, though she didn't and couldn't know, couldn't even form a sentence around the information I had fed her.

I had to watch her run away from me. Obviously I knew where she was going; we both went there to think things through. It was where we met- the playground.

I sat on her front porch swing with my head in my hands for a second because -yes, I'm aware- I'm an idiot. But -yes, there is _also_ an epiphony!- I'm an idiot who digested the whole situation fairly quickly and ran after the girl of my dreams. It started to rain on my jog there and I scanned the perimeter for Max. Lo and behold, there she was, curled into herself, lying against a pole of the swingset.

I slowly approached her and noticed that she was crying. Great, now I'm an idiot and a scumbag. What a delightful combination. Most _definitely_ Prince Charming material.

I reached out for her shaking shoulder and when she looked up at me with large tears piled in her beautiful green eyes, I lost it. I just let myself cry as I held onto her, shaking. I'm not positive how long we stayed there, but it felt like forever. And even though it wasn't under happy circumstances, I would have loved to stay like that until I died. Suddenly she pulled away.

"How could you leave me? How can you do this to me? Why, Fang, why?"

I cleared my throat while shaking my head lightly. I didn't want to leave her. I _never_ want to leave her! If I had it my way I would never leave her side for as long as I lived!

"Mom and Rufus... Ronaldo... Whatever the hell his name is... they didn't work out. And she 'needs to get out.' That's why she made that dinner. I will never look at mashed potatoes the same again." I gave her a tiny smile, attempting to lighten the mood. Bad choice. She whacked me on the forearm.

"You asshole! You dumb, self centered asshole! You're leaving me! You're leaving me and I'm dying. A month... That's all I have, Fang; a month." I gave her a look. A month for what? Another round of chemo wouldn't make sense... she was supposed to be done with all of that. And she was supposed to be healthy! I was clammy and very nervous, so I laughed.

"You mean you have a month until chemo? Because, I mean... I thought you were done with all of that... Clyde said you were done." She shook her head and I felt tears come to my eyes. She couldn't mean that... No, I couldn't believe that. She... She's so young and full of life; there's no possible way she could be... I can't even think the word!

"You can't! You're barely fifteen! You... it's just not fair, Max. It's not. I can't accept this, because it just... it can't be real! You're young and you're exciting and you're beaut... You've got so much going for you!" I almost told her she was beautiful. And she is. She is the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on, but she couldn't know that.

I got up and kicked the pole nearest me. My best friend was fucking dying and now I have to leave her! Why does God have to do this to me? To her? Why? I'm so _sick_ of using that word, but why, God dammit, why?

"Fang!" Max scolded me, but I ran before she could stop me. I've never been one to stay and confront my feelings. I heard her get up as she shouted, "Nicholas Anthony Allen!" She pulled at my arm once she caught up to me and I jerked backwards towards her. Tears were streaming down my face in rivers and my breathing was heavy.

"I promised you I would never leave. I made you a promise, Max! I want to be here with you. I _need_ to be here with you! You're all I have!" She pointed out my mom and my siblings. But really, does she think they matter? They do but not _nearly_ as much as she does! I could live without them but her? Not a fucking chance. "It's not the same. I... I can't leave you. I won't leave." She laughed and I'm sure I gave her a look. What could be funny at a time like this? I mean... unless I had a booger hanging out of my nose. I subconsciously wiped at my nose. Nope, booger-free. Now I was just annoyed.

"You're crazy." That is when I got an idea. A crazy, wonderful, INCREDIBLE idea. I pulled her into a tight hug and then grasped her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

"Max, you just might be right. I have to go... but I'll call you later." I ran off, barely hearing her scream to me.

"What? Fang? Fang! What are you doing?" You're probably wondering what I'm doing as well. And truth be told, I'm asking myself that same wretched question. Why am I so crazy?

Because I love her, people. Because I love her and I'd do anything to be with her. She just _had_ to be born so amazing.

I smiled the whole way back to my house.

**

* * *

**

MRS. ALLEN

"No. It's not happening." My fifteen year old son, Nick, was towering over me after his recent growth spurt. There was no way I was letting him do this. He bitterly laughed.

"Mom, just agree to it. You know somehow I'll find a way to do it anyway." He had a point but he was my son! I know we didn't always see eye to eye on things and he probably didn't enjoy moving a lot as a child, but I've given him so much!

"My answer is not changing and that's final. You can beg all you want but nothing is going to work." I turned my back and started to walk away.

"I'll get emancipated." I froze in my path. "If you don't agree then I'll get emancipated and do it anyway." I slowly turned towards him, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I started, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. I swallowed my tears. "You really love her, don't you?" The way Nick looked at Max, the way he talked about her, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. I hadn't exactly hit the jackpot when it comes to love. The kids' father was the closest I ever had. He was willing to give up so much for this girl... I couldn't say no anymore.

"Fine. Talk to Mrs. Martinez. I love you, Nick." He nodded.

"I know, Mom... I know."

**

* * *

**

MRS. MARTINEZ

I shook my head at the crazy dark haired boy in front of me. He had gone crazy, I was sure of it. I may only be an animal doctor, but I know a crazy person when I see one.

"Fang, why would ou do that?" I asked, but we both knew that I knew the answer. He loved her and he would do anything for her. Including something as crazy as this. There was absolutely no way I could say yes.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I just can't agree to it." The small glimmer of hope in his eyes died to a dull, lifeless glow. It broke my heart to watch him as he walked away slowly, scratching his head. Suddenly, he turned around.

"You know? I can't take that reply. Because I love your daughter too much and I'm not letting her go. So I'll stay here asking you every second of every day until you agree to it. I'll withstand any blizzard, any heatwave. I'll climb any mountain, scale any building. But I will **not** take no for an answer." I felt myself break into a smile. The amount of love I felt from this boy warmed my own heart. I slowly nodded and pulled Fang into a hug.

"Sure, Nick. Okay." He grinned.

**

* * *

**

FANG

Okay, so I know it seems like I'm really cocky and sure of myself a lot, but being completely honest, I had absolutely NO idea that this would work.

Who knew being obnoxiously persistent actually got you places other than detention? I wasn't moving to Connecticut with my mom and brother and sister.

I was staying here, in Seligman, Arizona, with my best friend, Maximum Martinez until the day she died.

Just don't remind me that it's only a month... please. I was too happy to think of that part.

**

* * *

**

SOOO? HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?  
Zach: Is that what you expected his big thing was?  
Abby: 'Cause that's what it is! I'm unusually tired for 9:20 PM... I told you I haven't been sleeping well.  
Zach: -yawns-  
Abby: Why are you all sleepy?  
Zach: Hellooo! You wake me up every time you do, remember?  
Abby: -blushes- Oh yeah. Forgot.  
Zach: It's all good.  
Abby: So review, my loves! That would make me feel a lot better! -grins- And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Zach: Does anyone have any nyquil?

Love and Sleeping Aids,  
Abby


	7. My Bucket List

**Yay! More! I love updates! -smiles-  
****Zach: And I love flying pigs. But we don't get those too often now do we?  
Abby: Ooh. That was a good one. That was a good one. I'm so proud. But anyway, here's more of Her Bucket List! I hope you like it more than Zach likes mirrors!**

* * *

MAX

I walked myself home in a confused daze. To be perfectly honest, I can't even remember the walk home. My mom tried to stop me and say something when I walked through the door, but I trudged right through to my room. I was laying on my bed, memories flooding my mind. Most had to do with Fang, but there was another. It was the day I was diagnosed with cancer.

_Seven Years Ago_

"THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO! THEY KEEP YOU GUESSING THE WHOLE DAY THROUGH! PLAY YOUR EMOTIONS, PUSH ALL YOUR BUTTONS, IT'S TRUE; THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO!"

My best friend, Nudge, and I were jumping on my bed singing to No Secrets' song, That's What Girls Do. It was our favorite song.

"THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO! GIRLS! YOU ASK ME WHY I CHANGE THE COLOR OF MY HAIR, YEA!" We fell backwards onto my bed in a fit of giggles. I was extremely tired out. Nudge turned to me.

"Hey, Max?" I flopped onto my side to face her. "You're my best friend. I say when we're older, we go to a No Secrets concert. Deal?" I grinned.

"Deal. Now, who's up for another round of singing?" We laughed.

Jumping up and down, the music was blaring in our ears. I had given up on singing, but Nudge's lungs and vocal chords never failed her. My vision was blurring a little but I was on cloud nine. The song and my best friend's singing and laughing sounded like it was coming through a tunnel and the world was turning upside down.

"Max? Max, are you okay? You don't look so great. MAX!" I was in a fun house and her voice wavered along with her figure. I blacked out.

Later on, I woke up to the faint sound of beeping. Nudge was holding my hand crying and I could see my mom talking to a doctor through the window in my hospital room. He walked in with my mom.

"Hello, Max. My name is Dr. Clyde and I'm going to be taking care of you for a while." A puzzled look contorted my once laughing face. "You see, Max, there's something in your head and your brain isn't happy with it. We need to help make your brain happy again, okay?" I was scared. I was so completely scared, but I nodded my head in compliance.

_End flashback_

Clyde and I used to joke around saying that I was gonna get a brian transplant and be the next Frankenstein. Frankenstein and her master, Dr. Clyde, the evil genius mastermind. He had a way of helping me pretend things weren't as bad as they seemed. My memories were interrupted by a light tapping sound at my window. I went over to it and saw Fang standing below it, throwing little pebbles. I opened my window.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet." He snorted from below.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliette is the sun." We broke into a fit of giggles and I walked to my bed, waiting for him to crawl through my window like he always does. When he jumped into my room he jumped onto my lying figure and started tickling me everywhere.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! I give up! White flag! UNCLE! UNCLE!" We both plopped down next to each other on my bed.

"Fang?"

"Mmm?" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Fang. I don't. I need you here with me." His rough hands held my face between them, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You don't have to. I talked to our moms." I didn't understand. "I'm staying here with you. I'm never leaving you, Maximum Martinez. Never." I grinned and hugged him with all the strength I could muster. Then, as I was hugging the boy I loved with all I had in me, I had an idea. I gasped.

"Fang, will you help me with something?" He smiled at me.

"Anything."

"Will you help me make a bucket list?" He kissed my forehead and nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the desk in the corner of my room. I picked up a piece of paper and a pen and titled it in swirly letters, My Bucket List.

_

* * *

_

Two Hours Later

"Max! Fang! Dinner's ready!" Mom shouted from the kitchen. Neither of us replied, too focused on the sheet of paper beneath our eyes. A few minutes later my mom entered the room.

"Kids? Dinner," she trailed off, gazing at the piece of paper. "When you're ready." She quietly left the room. So far we had nine things.

"Fang, do you want some brain food?" He hastily shook his head.

"No, we got this. We're on a roll." I laughed at him. He pointed to one of the bullets. "How are you gonna do that in a month?" He questioned.

"I could keep a journal?" I suggested. He grinned.

"Good idea."

Finally, we finished the list. He grabbed my hand and we walked out together, our hands linking the bond between us. My mom, Iggy and Ella were sitting at the kitchen table and Fang and I walked out with smiles on our faces.

"Mom? Fang and I have been working on this for a while and I think it's finally done. It's a bucket list that he's gonna help me finish while he stays with us." They put down their silverware and listened to the list. When we were finished, they all smiled at us and Ella came up and hugged Fang's middle.

"Thank you for loving my sissy, Fang." He smiled and knelt to her.

"No problem, Ells. You're doing a pretty good job, yourself!" She grinned at him and sat back at the table. We helped ourselves to the food.

Later on, I was helping Fang set up his blow up mattress next to my bed. As I passed by my desk again, I spotted the list and looked it over, a smile playing at my mouth. It read:

My Bucket List

by Maximum Ride Martinez and Nick Fang Allen  
(in no particular order)

- Make a CD of songs I write and sing

- Go to homecoming

- Climb a pyramid

- Participate in a walk-a-thon

- Meet Paramore and Black Veil Brides

- Have my first kiss with someone special

- Go to a spa

- Get a tattoo

- Fly

- Be on Ellen

- Write a book about my adventures of cancer

- Take a kick-boxing class

- Be in a movie

- Have a rollercoaster named after me

- Have anyone I meet during this month go to my funeral. No one wears black.

Doing all of this with my best friend only made things better. Dying didn't seem so bad after today.

**

* * *

**

Yay? Nay? FEEDBACK, PLEASE! I want to know how this makes you feel! It makes me feel horribly sad. I'M SO DEMENTED! -cries-

**Zach: erm.. Abby... don't cry... please?  
****Abby: f-f-fine. I-I-I'll stop. I'm go-o-o-od. Review, please, and maybe review with a box of kleenex!**

Love and Salty Tears,  
Abby


	8. Nightmares Inspire the Best Writing, Max

**HIII! I'M BACK AGAIN! Sorry for the wait, but i think this is a good make-up chapter! *grin*  
****Zach: No such thing.  
****Abby: Can it, meat head. I'll leave it at that! *wink***

_

* * *

_

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time be-"

Half asleep, I heard the sound of a hand slapping an alarm clock. As I presumed to fall back to sleep, I happily squeezed my pillow, ignoring the taunting thought of Paramore telling me to get out of my bed for school.

"Time... for... SCHOOL!" A hundred and thirty pounds of best friend went flying on top of my bed-oh, and me.

"Faaaang! Fa-Fang! Get off of me, you fat lump!" Fang blew up his cheeks in an obese manner, rolled off of me, and curled up next to me, pulling my body close to his. He snuggled his head into my shoulder and started humming to himself.

"We still have to get out of bed, you know." I giggled at him and turned over.

"What are you talking about? _You_ are out of bed!" Fang had barely enough time to look confused when I pushed him off of my comfy mattress and onto the hard, cold floor.

"Thanks, Max. But you forgot one thing." Fang's hand shot up and grabbed at an empty bed, tearing the sheets down. I smirked at him from the opposite side of my bed, standing in my lime green pajamas with cute fluffy looking lambs on them.

"Who's snoozin' and losin' now, eh?" I grinned and maniacaly chuckled and left my room for breakfast.

The school day went by fairly quickly and nothing really important happened. My appetite-or lack thereof-attracted the attention of my friends, considering ordinarily I could eat a sum of food the size of a large pig. When we got home, Fang made me chocolate chip cookies, allowing me to take a nap. I woke up to the warm smell of my all time favorite food. I noticed a note to the right of them and picked it up to read it.

_Max- Please eat at least three cookies~ For me. I'm with Ella at the park. Love ya -Fang_

I smiled and grabbed a cookie. I took a bite of it, loving the party my tastebuds were having at the taste of delicious, delectable chocolate chip. These could give my mom's a run for their money. I reached for a notebook, wanting to start writing either a part of my book or a song, but dozed off several times, thinking about my life.

That's when Fang came home from the park, soaking wet. And _boy_ did he look... hot. But you did not hear me say that! He was heavily breathing by the time he got to my door, his chest slowly heaving up and down, and he sexily gasped my name. I moved to the end of my bed and stood up.

"Fang, what's up? Why were you gone in the rain? Are you ins-" My question of his sanity was interrupted when his lips came crashing down onto mine. His wet, smooth lips moved with my chapped lips and for a second I forgot about how sick I was. I didn't think about my lips or my hair or the bags under my eyes. there was just him and his lips-and his _tongue._

He pulled away, giving me my first kiss-I could cross that off my bucket list. But the next thing I knew, high heels were clacking in the hallway, making horrid, angry noise as the got closer to my door. Fang backed up and linked arms with the skinny red head in my doorway.

_Lissa._

She leaned in towards Fang and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Oh, Nick. So glad you said goodbye to **this** loser." Fang looked guiltily at me before leaning in towards Lissa again. Their lips connected like magnets and their tonges moved together, two dancers in a beautifully agonizing dance. I watched in pain, swallowed up in my hurt, as the boy I _loved_ gave wonderfully passionate kisses to another girl. It was all I could do to not suffocate myself right then and there, although their kisses were doing enough of that on their own.

Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't allow any to fall, so I just sat there, staring. So many painful things shot through my mind then.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why does this have to happen to me? I thought things were going to be okay until I died. Why? Why? Why?_

Fang pulled away hastily and stepped towards me. He gingerly took my hand and pulled me in to him. I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Sorry, Max. I could never love a freak like you. What a joke." He pushed me away from him and I stood there, awestruck.

Things were steadily getting worse, shooting down into a deep abyss I had hoped I would never plummet to again. Fang pulled Lissa in for another kiss and I just watched as his hands rubbed up and down her slim, perfect bo-

I shot up in a sweat, my hands flailing out to the left and right of me. My left hand came in contact with an arm and I slowly turned around to see my nightmare coming true. Fang sat on the edge of my bed, soaking wet, a concerned look plastered upon his face. Tears hit my eyes and I didn't bother holding them in.

My best friend crawled farther onto my bed and pulled me into his lap. Curled up, I lay crying in his lap for what must have been an hour in complete comfortable silence. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the dream, though, because that would mean admitting to him that I was horribly and truly in love with him. I kept my mouth shut and just cried.

After about an hour and a half Fang left my room to help mom make dinner. I sat on my bed staring at my ceiling for a while, allowing the dream kiss to haunt me. I could practically feel his warm, sweet lips on my own the more I thought about it. But then I thought about his kiss with Lissa and felt myself collapse inside.

I gasped, grabbed my notebook and began writing yet again.

**

* * *

**

Hey, everyone! I'm SO incredibly sorry for the long wait! I'm awful! /: I'm going to try my hardest to make updates a tad more frequent because you all deserve it! I hope this was a good chapter, though! I know, it was shocking, but it was inspirational for Max, and therefore crucial to the story. Sorry to leave it off on such a dull note... Don't run after me with flaming socks and Q-tips! *scared face*

**Zach: *evil face* do it...  
****Abby: Do you ever shut up?  
****Zach: Hey, now, you could always give me back to Ca-  
****Abby: Oh, would you look at the time? Best be going! Enjoy, lovelies! Review please, I'd love to have feedback! *blows kisses and drags Zach away from readers***

**Love and Back Pains,  
Abby**


	9. Twinkies, Pizza and Letters to Ellen!

**Hey, guys! Please do not skip the bottom because there is something very important down there that I cannot write up here because it would spoil what is in the stooory! So I'll let y'all get to it.**

* * *

**MAX**

Four days had passed since Fang and I had written my bucket list.

Nothing really exciting happened, but don't get me wrong; some things on the list have been getting done!

We have been working with the music teacher, Miss Fitzgerald, and writing the songs that will appear on my Cancer Patient album... That's just a rough name, so no copy right yet. As for homecoming, Fang bought tickets with me and 'agreed' to escorting me there... and by agreed, I mean begged.

I hope he can feel the wicked smile I'm giving him right now.

As we approached the lady that day, she smiled as she looked up at us, asking if we were dating now. But me, being the smart ass that I am, replied saying _something_ like this. "Oh, no, Ma'am. He's got a disease and this was his dying wish", and then loudly whispered, "_Cancer patients. _You know how they can get." She looked so uncomfortable that I'm _still _chuckling about it.

So pretty soon, (two weeks, actually), Fang and I will be going to homecoming together! Can I get a yee-haw?

As you are obviously aware, my book is already in the process of being written. The title is yet to be discovered, sadly. But hey! I've still got a little over 3 weeks, right?

So, yeah, like I said, I've had some pretty uneventful days. I set down my journal and picked up my laptop, Ronaldo. Don't ask about the name, but seriously... blame that weirdo Fang.

I was typing away on the letter I planned on sending to Ellen DeGeneres, who I'm sure you know unless you, y'know, live under a rock or something, when I heard the front door slam.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" I rolled my eyes and stifled a chortle.

"In here, Fang!" I shouted to my best friend. Fang walked in with a brown paper grocery bag stuffed to the top with... _**JUNK FOOD!**_ From what I could see there were Twinkies, DiGiorno pizza, chocolate covered pretzels, and Strawberry Milkshake Poptarts.

"Mmmm! Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme! Fooood!" Fang laughed as I reached for the overflowing bag of heaven. I quickly snatched it to my chest and looked up at him, grumbling, "My precious. Mmm, yes, my precious."

I felt him plop down next to me on my bed and try to sneak a peak at what I was writing. I shook my head and he reached over to kiss my forehead.

"I'm glad you got your appetite back, Max." I sighed as I bit into one of the Twinkies.

"Mmm. Have no fear, Fnick! If heaven has Twinkies, then I will have no problem dealing with death." Fang looked away and I briefly caught a glimpse of what looked like hurt in his eyes. I quickly realized my mistake and my heart filled with regret faster than you could say 'Max is a jerk'.

"Except leaving you behind." Fang looked up and gave me a confused look as his chocolatey eyes stared into my own orbs of green. "I'll miss you too much. I don't want to leave you behind." Fang reached over and put his arms around me, and I leaned into his muscular figure. They contracted around my fragile body and I felt secure.

"You will never fully leave me. You will be with me every day for the rest of my life, Maximum. I promise you that." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Fang broke it. "So what are you writing anyway?" I laughed; ever the nosy-body.

"Writing my letter to Ellen."

"Ooh! Let me read it!" Fang proclaimed, suddenly very excited.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! _First_, make me my pizza." I caught his brief eye-roll and smacked him.

"Oh, come on, Max. Just let me r-"

"PIZZA, YOU!" Fang ruffled my hair and grabbed the cheese pizza from the bag.

"As you wish, Princess Buttercup," he said, pretending to quote Wesley from _The Princess Bride_.

About a half an hour later Fang came in with piping hot pizza on two plates and a root beer with two straws.

"Bon appetit, Signorina. Now, my letter, per favore." I handed Fang my laptop as I greedily sank my teeth into the deliciously greasy pizza he had made me. Forget anything bad I've ever said about him. He brought me pizza and therefore may flourish in all the wealths of Maximum. He then, however, began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mrs. DeGeneres,  
Can I just call you Ellen? No... Alright, Ellen, here's the thing. I'm dying. I'm a cancer patient who was given about a month to live, give or take. My best friend, Fang, helped me compose a bucket list of things that I would like to accomplish during this month, and being on your show was one of those bullets. So I guess what I'm asking is... Would you let me be on your show for a day? I promise I won't bore you too much, (ignore Fang's drool; he fell asleep from how boring this was... He is also a big jerk of a best friend.) I'll cause too much hell in the in-between if this doesn't happen, I'm afraid, because I am extremely determined to accomplish absolutely everything on this list. Then, excuse my French, but I will be obligated to haunt the fuck out of you._

_Love the show!_  
_Maximum Ride Martinez_

"Wow.. Edgy, sophisticated, not really... But still very 'Max'. I like it. Bravo. Now, when you're done, we have plans if you remember!" I looked up from my pizza, a long string of cheese hanging from my open mouth.

"Shit, I forgot. What are we doing again?" I slurped up my cheese and Fang wiped my chin of all grease and sauce, chuckling.

"Well, darling Max, get ready to cross some things off of your bucket list, because we have a full schedule for today."

I could tell that this was going to be one eventful Saturday afternoon.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I'm just really tired and out of it, so I figured I could use another filler chapter. So sorry, especially since the last one was a tad random. To be honest, I've actually had a really bad headache and a really hard time focusing because there's this weird lump on the back of my head that really, **_**really**_**hurts. I don't even know where it came from, but it really sucks, let me tell you. So I hope you like what I've set up so far! They are going to get done... three things in this one day I believe, but don't hold me to that. Also, I have a question! Can y'all review with possible book titles and music album names? Thank you loves! I really can't write the story without them, and my brain is having such a hard time functioning lately. But I'll let you guys go and review and I'm gonna curl up in a ball and die. I love every single one of you!**

**Love and 10-year-crushes,**  
**Abby**


	10. Massages and Duck Ponds

**Okay, guys! I'm back! And really sorry for the wait, so I won't further delay you. But remember, review with ideas for the book and album titles, please! (;**

* * *

**MAX**

How many times have I said Fang is literally _the_ best friend in the world? Oh... a lot? Well then, this is awkward... BUT HE IS!

He's just so spectacular I could kiss hi-um... kiss his... beanie baby collection. Yep, that's it.

So yeah, I knew he was taking me to do some things today but this was perfect! Fang, though he's awesome, he's also kind of an idiot... he booked us for the couple treatment at Cloud 9 Day Spa... which basically meant we had to do everything together... covered only by thin, (but fluffy!), towels and the softest plush bath robes, and also, (though we were even less aware of this), was meant for couples who are in love and very... in touch with their sexual sides...

If I wasn't 100% comfortable around him, I most likely would have died of embarrassment. That did, however, happen once during one of the massages. Suddenly, my masseuse winked at me and signaled for his coworker to leave with him.

"Oh, wait, is our time up? Fang... Fang, what just happened?" He coughed into the tense air. "Oh dear Lord," I sighed. Suddenly, I saw Fang move to get up.

"WOAH THERE, TIGER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THIN-" Fang cut me off with a deep chuckle.

"Max, just turn your head for a sec." As I saw him continue to get up, I happily obliged. He cleared his throat again and I peaked through the fingers that had reached up to cover my eyes. I removed my hand when I felt Fang sit down on the table beside myself.

"If they expect us to do stuff in here, they're sick. Ew, I wonder how many people have done the dirty on these thi-"

"OKAY, EW EW EW EW EWWWW! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, FANG!" I received a chuckle in response.

"You're right. Let's ditch," Fang said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he held out his hand, but faster than lightning it retracted back to his side when he remembered I was only wearing a towel on my lower half. Once we changed, Fang and I busted that Popsicle stand.

As we hopped onto the bus, I realized I had no idea where Fang was taking us. Ergo, being the always curious Maximum Ride, I asked-okay, demanded that he tell me- where we were going. Instead of an immediate answer, all I got was a slight twitch of his lips in the upper corner of his mouth-a very Fangalicious smirk.

I grumbled in frustration and let out an exasperated cry... okay, so that might be pushing it, but hey, I was dying, I think it was only natural to be impatient, am I right? He chuckled that deep, dark and sex- Um... sexu.. sexa.. yeah, I got nothing- chuckle of his and lightly play-punched my arm.

"All in due time, Maximum. All in due time." I sighed again and waited for Mr. Crazy Psychopath, as I wished to mentally refer to him as, to get up. As the bus came to a lurching halt, Fang grabbed my hand and motioned towards the front of the bus.

"I hope you don't mind a little bit of walking," Fang said with a small blush and a slightly worried look on his face. That time it was my turn to playfully punch his arm.

"Now now, Nicholas, you know I'm all for the verb," I jested, sticking out my tongue like a child and screwing my face up to match. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached a park with a pond complete with a waterfall, bridge, and cute little ducks, (not to mention evil geese!).

I admit, I was confused, because this was extremely irrelevant to my bucket list. Apparently sensing the confusion, Fang grabbed my hand and lead me to the little blue bridge. As we were crossing I watched the water underneath it ripple over nearby rocks and stones, earning a cheeky smile from me.

When we reached the end, Fang hopped from a strip of water onto an island-like piece of land in the middle of the pond beneath the waterfall. With a stupid grin on his face, he held out his hand for me to hold on to as I jumped beside him.

I looked around at my quaint surroundings. It was truly beautiful. I inhaled the bright greens of the trees and the deep blue of the water, feeling the comforting air caress my fragile skin. It was possibly even more therapeutic than the spa...

Fang took off the black back pack that I somehow had neglected to notice beforehand and pulled out a large blue blanket with fluffy white clouds all over it. I instantly recognized it as my old comforter and smiled up at him. We both sat down next to each other and he pulled me into a tight hug. A few minutes later I remembered my initial confusion.

"Fang, this is beautiful and everything, but I thought today was about my bucket list." He plopped himself down onto his back and looked up towards the clouds, as if asking the gods how to answer the question. I followed suit and nuzzled my head into his surprisingly comfortable chest.

"Well, before we got down to business I just wanted to relax with you and make you forget about everything. And, well, honestly, I just wanted to forget about everything, too. I guess my point is, that I figured this would be a peaceful place to work on some songs and your book. Sorry if that seems stu-" I cut him off, silencing him with my hand. I had the sudden feeling of deja vu, realizing how often we cut each other off... I tried not to laugh at my thoughts.

"No, Fang." I hugged him, feeling him tense up, but then relax into my touch. "It's perfect."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and that it's kind of short... Ahh! But on the bright side it's only been a little over a month this time which is waaay better than like five months, am I right? Okay, so I'm going to update before school starts up again, (ugh, that **_**word!)**_**, but from the 6th to the 13th and the 17th to the 23rd I'm going to be gone. I hope to have an update one of the days between the 13th and the 17th, though! I won't bore you with much else except I still need suggestions for the book title and album name!**

**Ah! Also, my inspiration for the duck pond they were at is this pond in Milford. Look up 'duck pond, milford ct' or something of the sort and you'll see what I was attempting, and most likely failing, to describe.  
**

**So, lovelies, review, please!**

**Love and Really Full Bellies**  
**Abby**


	11. Fly Among the Clouds

**Hey everyone! I know that I say this every time, but I am so _incredibly_ sorry for the complete lack of updates in... 361 days, (this year was a leap year!).**

**Zach: I say you burn her at the stake!  
**

**Abby: Pay no regards to him... he's a bit moody.  
**

**Zach: Bite me.  
**

**Abby: Well... I suppose that could be arranged! *wink* But anyway, a few matters. First of all, PLEASE DO NOT BURN ME AT THE STAKE, IT WAS A JOKE AND I DO NOT INTEND ON SPURRING ANY MURDERS. *ahem* Anyways, second of all, yes I know it has been a while, but I actually went through a lot this year, (and I don't mean to put up a pity party), and it was really hard for me to deal with much of it. So I know that isn't much of an excuse, but I hope you all can forgive me. Third of all, I want everyone to know that I don't plan on giving up on you all. I know my updates are sparse, and for that I am eternally sorry, but I can promise that I won't give up and I will always try my best to entertain. The last matter will be discussed AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, (so please read!).  
**

**Zach: Anyway, just read the dang chapter.**

* * *

"Uhhhh… There! That one! It's totally a… erm… duck?" The sweet, deep voice from behind me hummed. I chuckled, stifling unstoppable laughter.

"Yea, ok maybe a totally deranged, body-building duck… on serious drugs." I rebutted, pointing at the cloud Fang was trying to identify. Our picnic was so simple that it had the same effect as Fang's dream-kiss; I forgot about how sick I was and how ugly I had become.

I forgot the eternal cracks in my lips, chapped beyond repair, and the feeling that no one would ever want to kiss them. I forgot the dark circles imprinted underneath my eyes and how skeletal they made me appear. I forgot about how dull and sparse my hair had become, the beautiful mid-day sun unable to reflect in its locks. All that mattered right then was me and Fang, lying together on a cloud, (well ok, not exactly a cloud, but a blanket with clouds on it!), looking up at the wispy white objects in the sky.

"Fang?" I asked, flipping myself around to face my best friend and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He nodded in reply. "When… When I go… You can't forget me. You won't. I won't let you. And… and if you ever feel lonely, just remember today. We've literally been to Cloud 9 together, and now look at us! We're looking at clouds… on a cloud. If you ever miss me, just look up at the clouds, because that's where I'll be. I will always be with you."

I felt myself choking back tears but told my eyes to keep them in. I couldn't lose it now, not on this perfect day. Fang shifted and reached out to my touch my hair in his slightly calloused fingers. He inched closer and my breath hitched—I knew for sure he would kiss me.

But he pulled my head into his chest and kissed the top of my head, lightly squeezing my arm. I felt him shake his head and heard a bit of a sniffle. Curious, I looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"Maximum Ride Martinez, don't you dare think that I would ever forget you. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever been around and just sitting with you inspires me to be a better person. You are truly magnificent and I am so lucky to have a best friend as fantastic as you. So can it, meathead, I think I see a cloud that looks like Oprah!"

I shoved him away from me in a fit of giggles and knew that though he didn't acknowledge what I had said about the clouds, that he stored it within him. He still wouldn't talk much about himself in the future when I'm gone.

After about 20 more minutes of cloud watching, Fang's eyes widened and he sort of jumped in a fit of realization. He frantically dug through his backpack, pulling out thermoses of soup, water bottles, a set of keys, until his hands reached what he had been searching for.

"Max, I almost forgot. I can't believe how stupid that would have been." I looked incredulously at him, eyes curious and mouth agape. "Be prepared to scratch another thing off your bucket list, kiddo." He grinned a toothy smile at me and pulled out a temporary tattoo of wings. I gasped and he pulled out a paper towel and poured some water from one of the water bottles onto it. Within a minute, I had a pair of wings 'tattooed' between my shoulder blades.

I giggled and pulled Fang into a hug, holding him for longer than necessary.

"Thank you, Fang. Love you, bro," I said, punching his shoulder. I looked away, knowing only to myself that the feelings I had for him were surely not meant for "bros".

Fang started to put all of the items he removed back into his backpack and reached for my hand. I stood up and we folded the blanket into the bag.

"So what's next, Captain Fnick?" I snorted. He slung his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight into the nook of his shoulder.

"We're going to school."

Those were four words I hoped never to hear coming out of Fang's mouth with a smile.

* * *

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**

* * *

Blindfolded, Fang guided me through the halls of our high school, not telling me where we were going despite my consistent pleas. We walked ten steps down what felt like a narrow hallway, and then he guided me up 3 steps, turning us left at the top, and taking five more steps until he stopped me.

"Ok, we're her—no, Max, not yet!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand that was extended to remove the blindfold. As I started to interject, his other hand covered my mouth softly. I felt him move closer to me, until I felt the warmth of his breath at my ear. "Just trust me, Maxxie."

My face twisted up, hating the stupid nickname, but obliging just the same. Fang instructed me to move my feet in certain ways, and I felt him slip something up over my hips. Something else was clipped around my waist and I thought I felt some sort of cord against my erect elbows.

"Ok, you can take it off, Impatient Ingrid," he said, and no sooner than he could finish, the blindfold was off my head. I realized I was in some sort of harness contraption.

Fang guided me out onto the stage of our school auditorium and my confusion doubled. I turned around to express how lost I was feeling, when Fang tossed over a pair of fluffy white angel wings. He wrapped his hands around a rope and pulled down, revealing a backdrop of white clouds and a blue sky. Walking over to another pulley system, he smirked.

"Get ready to fly, Maximum Ride."

* * *

**Soooo? Does this sort of make up for my absence? Obviously not completely, (though within the next week or so expect, (no pinky promises however), chapters in all of my incomplete stories!), but I hope it's a start.**

**So onto other matters. You all know that I try my best to keep in touch with each and every one of you, so when you review you can nearly always expect a reply, because you all matter to me. I accept criticism and love the praise, and I absolutely love being there for all of my readers. I hope that sometimes I can help people through things through my words, and I hope you all know that my private messaging is always open if you need someone to talk to about absolutely _anything_.  
**

**Because of all of this, and so you can all be constantly, (more or less), updated on the status of my writing and stories and such, I have created a blog and twitter for fanfiction!  
**

**Zach: CAN I GET A YEEE-HAAW?  
**

**Abby: YEEE-HAAW!  
**

**Zach: CAN I GET A PRAAAISE THE LAWD!  
**

**Abby: PRAAAISE THE LAWD!  
**

**Zach: CAN I GET A... Yeah, I'm done. Proceed.  
**

**Abby: So obviously you all know that links do not work in fanfiction, (something I have always been curious about, but have never grown the lady balls to ask the fanfiction creaters), but here they are. Just delete the spaces!  
**

**Tumblr: the7thflockmember . tumblr . com  
**

**Twitter: twitter #!/ 7thflockmember  
**

**The purpose of these are to keep you all in the loop of my writing and so I can easily contact you, yada yada. Also, if anyone ever needed any sort of help, my ask box on the tumblr will always be open, and I will always answer any questions on the twitter.  
**

**Love and Innovation,  
**

**Abby  
**

**Fly on xx  
**


	12. An Upsetting Past

**So as I explained in my AN for 50 Ways to Annoy Iggy: THE STORY, (if any of you have read it yet), I'm perfectly aware of how scummy I am for not updating, like ever. Senior year kicked my butt, BUT yesterday was my last day and in honor of having nothing to do on my technical day of sum, (I'm sick with a sinus infection and it's been total crap weather out), I figured the best way to entertain myself would be to start writing again. And I hope that benefits you all as well! I'm going in order of what was updated least recently, which is basically how I tend to do it.  
Zach: I say you update based on popularity!  
Abby: If that happened, it'd be a close tie, these three stories are my three most popular! And people really want the sequel to Spies, Mutants, and Chatrooms OH MY! So can it, meat face, I have my methods.**

**Anyway, I'll get to it, please enjoy!**

* * *

**MAX POV**

A crumpled piece of notebook paper was slammed into the floor among what seemed like hundreds of other ruined dreams tossed away by angry fists. I pushed my chewed Abbey Road guitar pic from the inside of my cheek and slid it into my fingers before pushing it between the E, A, and D strings of Delilah, my marbled Ibanez acoustic.

When Fang and I returned home from our trip, he had been right; I did feel more relaxed. I felt ready to take on my task of writing, whether that be for my book or for the CD. I've been keeping a journal lately based on my adventures as a rebellious dying kid, so I figured these songs were the Sistine Chapel and I held the paintbrush.

Opening up my notebook again, I reached for my favorite Eeyore pen that I bought from Disney as a kid and prepared for inspiration to ebb and flow through me. But the thing with inspiration is it's best received as a gift of experience and feeling in the present, not as a memory.

_Come on, Max, _think_, there's got to be something that causes you some sort of emotion! You feel so much pain every day and hardly even Fang knows it. THINK._

That's when it hit me like "Sugar" Ramos in '63.

"To all the wounded daughters, drowned in lonely waters, yell back at all the reasons gone by like wilted seasons. Although they are not roses, the petals still fall down. The thorns no longer hurt you, now they are my crown."

_Flashback_.

Today is my third birthday and nobody remembered. I had it marked up on my calendar, though! Momma always said I was one smart cookie. I do love my Momma. I love my Daddy, too, but sometimes he does mean things and Momma won't tell me why. She just says he loves us very much, he just forgets to show it sometimes. I wonder how he forgets and I think it's silly.

I peer up through the back window of the nice lady's car and watch the alternating flashing of the red and blue lights on top of the black and white cars that looked like the movies. Like police men their Oxford shoe-police cars, only in front of my house and not at a prison. Not to mention police men only arrest the villains and when the nice lady took me from my house there were no masked men with gallantly flowing capes and sparkling silver swords attacking their heroic enemies anywhere in sight.

The nice lady had told me to cover my ears, and I thought it was to hide Momma's sad screams from all of Daddy's mean. Maybe I couldn't hear the villain over Momma. I just hope the villain wasn't hurting her because I love my Momma very much and I don't like to see her cry.

I watch the nice lady come back to her car as light rain starts to fall on the dying grass on my front lawn. She opens the door on the side of the car I am sitting.

"Maximum, honey, my name is Amanda. Don't you fret, okay? Everything is gonna be alright. Do you know what's happening inside? Your nice neighbor Elsa called us because she heard your mommy. Do you know what's happening to your mommy?" She looks at me with big, sad eyes and I shake my head grabbing the little stuffed rabbit off of the seat next to me. She looks back at the house as a police man leaves the open front door.

"Where did you get those bruises on your cheek sweetie? Are those from your daddy?" I lift my hand on to where my cheek had hurt for the past few days and nodded my head slowly. I don't want to get my Daddy in trouble, not with these police men here.

"But Daddy didn't mean to be mean, Mommy said so. Mommy told me Daddy loves us, he just forgets how to show it sometimes. It's okay, I get it, I'm one smart cookie," I say, puffing my chest out.

Suddenly I hear two muffled _bangs_, louder than anything I had ever heard in my life. Was somebody setting off birthday fireworks for me? So they did remember! But there are no sparkling, flashing lights in the sky at the noise, and all the police men rush inside. Valencia grabs me, and I see that her eyes fill up with tears.

"Don't worry, Miss Amanda, it's my birthday, we must be celebrating!" I gleefully shout. The policemen finally emerge from my house with Daddy squirming in their arms. I hear sirens in the distance, and the men all look very solemn. Amanda is crying as she holds me.

"That bitch deserved everything she got. I never wanted her to keep that God damn baby in the first place. She's gonna rot in hell for being such a little whore and I'm happy she's dead," my Daddy screamed as they shoved him into the back of the Oxford-shoe car. The car races off and I see his dark eyes stare at me through the window with anger. He didn't wish me happy birthday because he didn't want me.

"Come on, baby girl, I remembered your birthday, we're going to go get you some ice cream to celebrate, okay?" Amanda speaks to me, wiping away her tears quickly and I know she knows something is really wrong. I hold on to my bunny real tight and nod my head. I want Momma to come with us.

_End Flashback_.

My birth father had abused us, because he wanted my birth mother to have an abortion. He resented her for making him take care of us both and that day he shot her and the police man watching them to free himself, essentially orphaning me. That was when my mom's best friend, Amanda Batchelder, first met me and decided she knew the perfect person to take care of me.

My mom, Valencia Martinez, could not have children, and when her husband, Eric, had a sudden heart attack, she knew she didn't want the bitter cold of an empty house. She had tried her first adoption with Jeff, a little boy whose mother died during child birth, and loved being a mother. She fell in love with little three-year-old-me right away.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and I know we have a great relationship and all, but you try coming from a family that doesn't want you and a father who kills your mom on your third birthday and tell me you're coming out of it unscathed. Yeah, that's what I thought, smart ass.

This song was to him. To the man who ruined everything for me. Well fuck you, man. Look at me now from your prison cell and see the woman I've become. I have people who love me and will be here for me until the day I die.

I looked down at the scars that he'd never know he caused. Scars that very few knew I had at all. Here's a plot twist for ya, readers: this tumor isn't the only thing that has me damaged.

I scribbled down a title to the verse I had written and continued with the lyrics to something I had subconsciously felt for so many years. _Fuck you_.

I hope you're happy that you'll outlive the daughter you never wanted to have.

* * *

**OK. WOW. THAT WAS UNEXPECTED EVEN FROM MYSELF. DID YOU EXPECT HER TO BE ADOPTED? NO? ME EITHER IT JUST CAME TO ME I'M SO SORRY. THIS WAS EMOTIONAL FOR ME. And legit, the whole time I was skyping my friend and he told me I looked really angry the whole time. My bad haha. So this chapter was supposed to be about writing the songs, and I'll explain why I wanted the bit of back story.**

**SO: A) There was something that Fang saved Max's life with that they don't talk about. I figured suicide would make the cut, (I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote that so many chapters ago).  
B) I'm using original lyrics that I wrote when I went through a bad time in my life and like 95% of them are pretty fnickin' angry, so I'm adding some anger to our little rebellious Max, which I'm hoping makes her seem slightly less OOC.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! And I'm still really sorry for such a long wait!  
**

**Love and Piggy Banks,  
Abby**


	13. The Happiest 5K Plus Ellen De-Who?

***Spongebob Guy Voice*  
_One Month Later_**

**'Sup, homies! I'm back with a quicker update than usual, can a get a woot woot up in here!**

**Zach: -cricket noises- Wow, you really know how to control a crowd, DJ Sucks a Lot.**

**Abby: Wow, you are just on a mean roll, aren't you, Mr. Sassy Pants. Well, my sweet angel faces, here's the chapter you've been waiting on!**

* * *

Previously on _Her Bucket List_

I looked down at the scars that he'd never know he caused. Scars that very few knew I had at all. Here's a plot twist for ya, readers: this tumor isn't the only thing that has me damaged.

I scribbled down a title to the verse I had written and continued with the lyrics to something I had subconsciously felt for so many years. _Fuck you_.

I hope you're happy that you'll outlive the daughter you never wanted to have.

* * *

**MAX POV**

I could not have possibly been more excited about how well my CD was coming along. Tracks 1-10 finished, complete with titles and music to go along with the lyrics! I've decided to stick with the album name _Cancer Patient,_ after track 10. Here's what I've got so far:

Track 1. _ Fuck You_

Track 2. _I Hate to Say I Told You So_

Track 3. _Invisible_

Track 4. _Bruised_

Track 5. _Dirty_ _Little_ _Liar_

Track 6. _Worlds Away_

Track 7. _Rocket Science Tests_

Track 8. _Scream!_

Track 9. _The Broken Heart Lullaby_

Track 10. _Cancer Patient_

Now, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but they sound pretty hard core, am I right? So, uh, _toot toot! _The excitement of checking things off my bucket list was practically unbearable; if I'm dying, I might as well go out in style, you know, with a bang and all that jazz.

As I finished typing up the lyrics to each track onto my flash drive, I opened up a new tab on my explorer and typed the words "color run" into the search bar. Number two on my list was to participate in a walk-a-thon, though when I had heard about the infamous Color Run, I knew that I had to be there. In their FAQ, they said that running, walking, even _cartwheeling_ was acceptable! Now I'm not saying I wanted to turn into Shawn Johnson for the day, but I was certainly not missing out on this kind of fun.

When on their website I clicked the Find a Run section and my eyes scanned for a city near me. Way at the bottom, the last city on the list, was the only Arizona city: Tucson. A four hour and 27 minute drive would definitely worth it, I mean, I am dying after all, take pity!

Not soon later I was signed up for the happiest 5k! With just about 3 weeks to live, the date fit perfectly. There were five slots open for the run in one week! Game on!

I was getting ready to take my bucket list out from the third drawer of my desk when my mom walks in with the phone held out in awe from her body. Her mouth slightly hung open in absolute shell shock as her eyes drifted toward my slouching figure.

"Max, um, it's for you, dear. It's, oh my... It's a personal call from Ellen DeGeneres," she stuttered to me. Now, let me just tell you, if it hadn't been for my already decided death, I probably would have gone into cardiac arrest and just died right there. Ellen DeGeneres was on the other line of my telephone waiting to speak to sick, little old me.

I shakily grabbed the phone from my mother's seemingly dead hand, bringing it to my ear.

"Uh, hello?"

"Is this the infamous Maximum Ride calling?" I hear on the other end.

"Um, well this is Max but, well, you called me," I managed.

"Hmm... well, silly me, you know, sometimes I think they chose me to be the voice of Dory because my memory is about that of hers. So what's up, my little chickadee?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks on a Saturday morning... I was having a laid back, _normal_ conversation with Ellen Freaking DeGeneres. Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"Well actually, I've been working on parts of my bucket list, as funny as that is. I, I don't mean to be forward, but is that why you're calling? Because of my bucket list?" She laughed at my meek question, like it was ridiculously funny to think that I was unsure.

"You know, I actually just found your number on my Starbucks cup this morning and figured I'd give you a buzz, I'm so glad you enjoy that tasty cotton candy frappucino, too, or else we probably wouldn't be chatting it up like school girls! I'm just playing with ya Max, in all seriousness, I want to have you on my show. Let's talk."

And that is how I became basically the luckiest girl _ever_.

By the end of the conversation it had been decided that due to my limited time, Ellen wanted me on the show next Monday, which basically meant that I had just over 96 hours to prepare myself for national television.

If a dream is a wish your heart makes, then the dream that you wish will come true.

If only that was true for curing cancer.

* * *

**RIGHT IN THE FEELS! Ugh, that line gets to me, and I literally just wrote it. Well, yea, what do you guys think? I hope it's headed in the right direction for y'all cause I'm trying! Plus it only took me just over a month for an update, I think that's _definitely _worth somethin'!**

**Zach: Yea, considering you've let a whole millennium pass waiting to update.**

**Abby: Sarcasm _not_ appreciated. Whatever, ignore the kid.**

**Zach: I am not a k-**

**Abby: As I was saying, I hope this works for everyone! I've got a bit up my sleeve for the next few chapters I think -evilly smiles- Please review my lovelies and I hope everyone is having a fantastic summer!  
**

**Love and Bicyclists,**

**Abby**


	14. Climb Over the Pyramid of Life

**I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Cause jeepers, I missed FanFiction!**

**Zach: Oh yea, I'm sure you did, what with your big fancy college life and all.  
Abby: You're just upset because you didn't fit in the car on the way to school at the beginning of the semester so I had to leave you behind under my bed at home.  
Zach: Um, yea! It got so cold and so, _so_ lonely.  
Abby: Poor thing, lucky for you I'll bring you back with me in January, Massachusetts will do you well, young sir. Regardless, I'm so sorry for my absence, I've been adjusting into my new and exciting college life! I have returned for my break a few hours ago, though, and immediately I hopped on my laptop to start writing. I really hope this is up to par!**

* * *

Previously on _Her Bucket List_

By the end of the conversation it had been decided that due to my limited time, Ellen wanted me on the show next Monday, which basically meant that I had just over 96 hours to prepare myself for national television.

If a dream is a wish your heart makes, then the dream that you wish will come true.

If only that was true for curing cancer.

* * *

**MAX POV**

Thanks to my upcoming gig on the Ellen Show, word had quickly spread about my bucket list. I had frequently seen the commercials all over social media and television regarding what had become an epidemic.

It starts off with a black screen and an epic soundtrack like a mix between the Imperial March and the Pirates of the Caribbean theme and then words flashed across in giant white letters. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO…IF YOU ONLY HAD…ONE MONTH TO LIVE?" And then Ellen spunkily twirls around in a chair exclaiming, "Why, go on Ellen, of course!"

It's basically a super awesome commercial. And the fact that it's about me makes it about 10,000 times cooler.

I had been asked to homecoming by many fame-thirsty boys, who wanted to earn my trust and end up on the Ellen Show, supposedly grieving after my death, but I only wanted to go to homecoming with one guy. And thanks to my incredible lack of luck, it seemed that Fang would never ask.

Little imaginary men shot microscopic bullets around the walls of my stomach, as a very contoured, very much real woman plucked at unruly eyebrow hairs and pounced towards my eyes with this odd metal contraption that she claimed would "curl my beautiful eyelashes".

Nerves racked my body as a too-thin woman with bright purple lips shot rapid-fire advice at me, more violently than the imaginary men in my body. Her words swam in my left ear and popped out my right, and the only thing I could really understand were the words, "Ellen" and "just act natural!" I could faintly hear chatter in the background of my loud thoughts, and suddenly I was ushered out of my tall, black folding chair.

"You're on, kid!"

That's when the lights blinded my fragile eyes, and I stumbled my way onto the stage, hardly missing my right foot with my lagging left appendage. The crowd roared in applause and laughter at my blunder and I barely managed to shimmy my way to the chair across from the legend herself: Ellen DeGeneres.

She shook my hand and we both sat down, her glimmering smile even more brilliant in person. She sat there, studying me, until I began to feel so uneasy in front of the crowd that I curled my legs up onto the cushions and buried my head within my hands.

"Aw, she's shy, everybody! Well surely that's not the way to get onto the Ellen Show… I'm sorry; you're going to have to leave, Max."

I looked up at her, fear in my eyes, and frantically shook my head. My throat dry with fear, I mustered up the strength to mutter one single syllable.

"No."

Ellen looked at me, surprised, and looked at the camera. Looked at me. Looked at the camera. Then she brought her gaze back to me.

"You're a sparky one, I can tell. Come on, Maximum; tell me about your cause. Well, me and the entire nation, that is." I cracked a smile at that, and took a deep breath. Where was my usual spunk?

"Well, you see, Ell—can I call you Ell?—I have a few weeks to live."

"Dang, you cut right to the chase, Max. Don't believe in sugar coating much, huh?" I laughed at her, feeling much more at ease with my current situation. I had worked hard to get here.

The rest of the interview went by in a comical sort of haze, and to be honest I can't quite remember most of it. That is, until I received some of the biggest, greatest news of my short life.

"So, Max, there's a reason why I was so eager to have you on the show. I was advised by all those macho head honcho guys that I should send you a letter back with a small check and a ticket to the show, but then I remembered; I'm Ellen De-freaking-Generes, I do what I want! I cancelled a regrettably scheduled interview with Tom Cruise, so I could do what felt right in my heart, and that was obviously to help you with your bucket list."

"Well obviously, Ellen. I'm on the Ellen Show, so you've helped out, and I can't possibly express my gratitude." I watched as Ellen stood up from her maroon chair and walked behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders and leaning down towards my ear.

"Yea, but you see, Max, I want to help you _complete_ your list." My eyes widened, and I heard the audience start clapping again. From my left, appeared two people, one man and one woman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, mixed martial artists Gina Carano and Phil Baroni!"

Before I knew it, I was participating in my first ever kickboxing class. And let me just say, kickboxing kicks _butt!_ (Just be prepared for kickboxing to kick _your_ butt, fair warning).

After a sweaty kickboxing lesson next to Ellen, we shook their hands and we made our ways back to the chairs at center stage.

"Now, Max, I have two more surprises for you, what do you think?"

I wiped sweat from my forehead and smirked.

"Well, Ellen, we don't want to surprise me too much, I might prematurely drop dead!" I saw the TV host frown a bit. "Don't worry, joking about our deaths is sort of how us cancer patients deal with the suck." She nodded.

"Then by all means, joke away dear Maximum Ride. But I think you may enjoy these. You see, I have an opportunity for you to work with David Yates and Chris Columbus, two of the directors of the Harry Potter movies. I know you've always wanted to be in a movie, and let's just say they can arrange something for you."

The crowd went crazy at her announcement and my face ached with happiness. That would mean three more things off my list after this day with Ellen.

"And this is an open option for you… if you can get over this little obstacle we have for you. You know, we just want to make sure that you're in good health!" She winked at me as two men wheeled in a small-scale pyramid.

"If you can climb this pyramid, the directors are all yours. Do you accept the challenge?" I looked around, the pyramid both tall and wide enough to cover the other side of the stage. Fang sat in the front row of the audience, and for the first time that day, I noticed him. He nodded at me, which earned a grin in return.

"Let's do this."

After I struggled for a minute to get up the pyramid, I slid my way over, landing directly on my tailbone. Laughing, I looked up for the first time since my success, and straight into the eyes of Hayley Williams from Paramore and Andy Sixx from Black Veil Brides, and I swear I nearly crapped my pants. Tears welled up in my eyes and Hayley wrapped her arms around my frail body.

The two celebrities from my favorite bands talked with Ellen and me for a bit and they presented me with details for my movie premiere in three days. At the end of the hour, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. So lucky, in the moment, that it didn't even matter that I had a few weeks left to live.

**Soooo... what do you think? It was a good way to knock some things off the list, and plus can't you totally see Ellen doing something as spectacular as this? I didn't feel like going into depth with the kickboxing, so I apologize for that, but she's almost done with her list! Now if only a certain boy would ask Max to homecoming...  
Zach: Don't act like you don't have control over that, we aren't moving your fingers across the keyboard, that's all you woman!  
Abby: Hush now, you know you like the suspense, it kills you inside because it reminds you of your relationship turmoil with Cammie.**  
**Zach: Aw, Cam. You know, I'd gone a while without yearning for her, that's the C word we don't use!  
Abby: Really? I thought that word was cu-  
Zach: LANGUAGE!  
Abby: Oh, uh, right I got a little carried away there... forgot we had an audience. So yea, I'd appreciate criticisms and reviews if you find it in the kindness of your heart!**

**Love and Claw Machines,  
Abby**


End file.
